


Five-Sentence Prompt Fills

by weatherflonium



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short fics from tumblr prompts, given by "send me a sentence of a fic and i’ll write the next five". Mostly gen, some yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-Sentence Prompt Fills

**Sagume had gone along with the rabbits' whims before, but these 'mad libs' were the last straw.**

The Earthlings’ bizarre forms of amusement had seemed a harmless distraction. She had expected the interference of her curse to be minimal as she read off the ridiculous scenario on the flimsy paper; certainly, such a thing had little place in reality. Perhaps its manifestation could, then, itself be considered a reversal?

A thick droplet of jam dropped from the ceiling, splattering onto Sagume’s shoulder. She gingerly prodded the glob with one finger and, confident no-one was looking, licked it once; so this was “raspberry”.

* * *

**Satori paused for just a moment, then gathered her resolve and stepped through the gate into the Human Village.**

The throng of thoughts in her head had grown louder as she grew closer to the village, and by now it was suffocating.

She avoided the main squares of the city, keeping to back streets as best she could until her destination was in sight; she knocked once on the door and it slid open, a slender arm pulling her inside.

The red-haired girl in the store strangely introduced herself as “a huge fan”, despite not being any manner of tsukumogami. The rest of her thoughts simply echoed her enthusiasm as she excitedly lead Satori over to a large stack of books; _Satori’s_  books, every one.

Satori smiled awkwardly back at the girl, took the pen from her outstretched hand, and brought it down to sign the first of many covers. 

* * *

**It was at that point when Marisa realized something very shocking, "Holy Crap! I'm Dead!"**

“Yes,” grumbled Eiki, her face firmly planted on her large desk, “I’ve been saying that for the last hour.”

“Hey, hey,” Marisa said, wagging a finger at the Highest Judge of Paradise, “let me go through my stages of grief, here.”

Eiki groaned, grinding her head into her desk. ”Can we at least skip ahead to bargaining?”

“Fine by me,” Marisa smiled, drawing a familiar octagonal box out of her dress, “of course, a good negotiation’s all about power!”

* * *

**Keine shook her head. "Mokou, I love you, but I absolutely draw the line at the Kaguya costume."**

Mokou stared at the familiar red garment in Keine’s hands, stammered, and slowly turned beet red. “I-i-it’s not like that! Why would I want to- with something anything like _her_ -” the tips of Mokou’s hair started smoking, and she faded into inarticulate stammering.

“Oh my, Mokou,” Keine said in a mock-haughty tone, a joking impression of Mokou’s nemesis, “I see you’ve defeated me again~” Keine lay down on the floor, draping the red robe like a curtain over her body, “Whatever are you going to _do_  with me~”

Mokou gulped nervously, flailing her fists in the air. “I told you, this isn’t about that!”

Mokou screamed, and a small pillar of flame shot through the roof of her hut, followed shortly by Keine’s quiet laughter.

* * *

**"What are you going to do about it," Maria asked, encroaching on Tsubasa.**

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes, staring down at the (admittedly large) rat that had somehow slipped into their bedroom. “There’s only one thing to do.” She reached behind her, pulling forth a small, sharp knife, and flung it over the room; it struck the rodent’s shadow, freezing it in place.

Tsubasa stood from the bed, picked up a sturdy-looking cardboard box, dropped it over the rat, withdrew the knife, and slowly pushed the box towards the window.

As she tossed the rat outside, Maria stared at her incredulously. “Where did you get the kn-”

Tsubasa gave her a pointed look. “ _Jozai senjou_.”

* * *

  **"Why did nobody ever tell me you had a wife?!"**

The tall, violet-haired woman smiled at her and slipped down next to Reimu, nonchalantly linking one of her hands with Reimu’s. “I apologise, Lady Kochiya; the fault is purely mine,” the woman said, bowing her head. “I have been preoccupied with my training of late, and have not taken it upon myself to introduce myself. I am Meira, now of the Hakurei.”

“Even talks like a samurai, huh…” Sanae mumbled, then asked “So how did you two mee-”

And before she could finish the question, Marisa was leaning in next to her, a wicked grin on her face and sake on her breath; a nervous look tore across Meira’s face. “Well, it all started when…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who sent in prompts. I might do this again in the future.


End file.
